Admiring Secretly
by larksong
Summary: When I was a young child around 3 years old, my mother would tell me stories about the famous Harry Potter..." The first few chapters are basically summaries but now it's getting more into it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. (sobs) anywhoo…on with the show!

Chapter One

-Prologue-

When I was a young child around 3 years old, my mother would tell me stories about the famous Harry Potter. I would listen intently. Every night, I would ask her to repeat the story, and I wouldn't sleep until she read it. I would fall asleep every night, smiling happily and yawning. He was my hero. He was my idol.

By the time I could start to read, I would borrow books from the library at Diagon Alley about The Dark Lord and read, just to find pages about Harry. I would sprawl on the floor in the living room, and sneak times during the night, holding a flashlight under my covers.

I read all the newspapers, articles, magazines, and books that even just mention him a little. But there were never any pictures of what he looked like now. I wondered what he looked like. Handsome? Nerdy? Skinny? I knew I wouldn't care. He was brave beyond belief.

Harry Potter was born a year before me. For years, I would anxiously wait for the day when my Hogwarts letter would come, hoping that I would even get a glimpse of the famous Harry Potter at Hogwarts. When I found out that he was 11 and was at Hogwarts, I felt jittery, knowing I would soon be at Hogwarts, and I would soon see him in life.

My father was a Muggle. He abandoned mother and me when he found out what my mother was. I hated him with my heart. My mother was the sole person who raised me. We lived happily, with only each other, the house elves, and my dog. We lived in urban New York, in a small mansion on the top of the hill, where the view of the Atlantic ocean was beautiful. Mother was an Auror. Even though she was busy catching Dark people, she still managed to find time for me.

This year, I'm finally going to Hogwarts, where hopefully I would see my idol. This year, I'm going to meet new friends, learn how to do magic, and many more things. I was so excited!

((A/n-Read and Review!))


	2. Of The Sorting

Disclaimer-Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. Nothing belongs to me, except the pretty plot! :D

Chapter Two

-The Sorting-

As we neared Platform 9 ¾, my Mother started breaking down and crying. She started crying, saying how much I grew up, and how much she'll miss me. I hugged her, stating that I'll send her letters weekly.

After all the tears and such, I said goodbye and stepped onto Hogwarts Express. My golden retriever pup, Martin, followed me, wagging his tail wildly. The compartment I was in had a girl with brown hair and green eyes in there. She smiled at me, and shook my hand.

"Hiya! My name's Jennifer. I'm here for my first year."

I shook back gently. "Mine's Melody. Me too." I said softly.

During the ride, I needed to go to the bathroom, and so I excused myself and went to find one. I opened a random compartment, and I stop in my tracks. Sitting in there was no other than the Boy Who Lived and his friend, a Weasley. Ron I think.

He was a skinny boy, with jet black hair. Harry Potter had deep green eyes, and glasses that make him look so smart. His hair was all messy, and kind of made him look cute. He was wearing baggy robes, and laughing at something Ron said. A girl came into the compartment. She had brown curly hair that was soft and pretty. The girl sat down next to Harry. I felt a pang of sadness. So he had a girlfriend? I let my breath out, unaware that I've been holding it for a long time.

Shaking my head, I turn around and walked back to my compartment, where Jennifer was reading a book. She looks up, and smiles.

"So you're back. What took you so long?"

I blush, and shrug, unwilling to answer. Martin padded over and licked my hand happily.

The train finally stops. I gather my trunks and luggage, and we got off the train. A big man was standing there, holding a lantern.

"First years over 'ere." He called.

So this was Hagrid. He introduced himself as we were escorted into these boats to row across a river and go into Hogwarts. I feel my breath get caught in my throut.((spelling?)) Hogwarts. It was so beautiful and looked like a giant castle from a fairy tale.

After we landed, we had to go into the dinning room. The dinning room looked majestic. Lights and lanterns were floating on the top of the humongous room. There was a chair, with a lumpy hat in the middle. I heard about the sorting hat. There were 4 long long long tables that were the chairs where the houses sat at. I saw Harry sitting on the Gryfindor one. I prayed to myself that I would somehow land in Gryfindor, in the same table as he was.

After a few names, it was my turn.

"Huang, Melody" I felt eyes all turning over to look at me. I walked slowly to the front. Gently setting the hat on my head, the hat started talking to me. ((a/n-Melody is asian.))

"Hmmm. You would do well in Ravenclaw. Not Slytherin, you aren't pureblooded or ambitious. I guess Ravenclaw it is then."

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat yelled aloud.

The Ravenclaws clapped for me welcomingly. I smiled shyly, and sat next to Jennifer, who was sorted there also.

I felt sad. Sad that Harry Potter would probably never even notice me. He would never know my name, even.

In my heart, he wasn't Harry Potter, the boy who survived Voldemort twice. He's the boy who's just Harry. I loved him because of his bravery, not his popularity. He was someone I looked up to as a savior. As a boy who defeated Voldemort when no one else could. I knew that he probably didn't even know how he did. It just happened. I thought of him as my idol.

After the last person, we had the feast. It was something magical. Bowls and dished appeared in front of us. We ate our fill of chicken, beef, and a huge variety of things. My eyes widened when I saw the food.

With full tummies and happy times, we went to the Ravenclaw dorms. The entrance was this picture of a dragon.

"Ok, the password this month is Candy Apples." The prefect said. "Be sure not to forget."

We stepped in. The common room was brightly lit by a fire. Comfy couches were all around the fireplace.

"The boys dorms are to the right, and the girls to the left."

After I unpacked and stuff, I drifted off to sleep. Jennifer shared the same room as me, and I can hear her snoring softly in the other bed. Martin lay at the foot of my bed. I smiled with my eyes closed.

((REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!!!))


	3. Of The Heir of Slytherin

Disclaimer-I do not own anything, just the plot and Melody and others.

Chapter 3

-The Heir of Slytherin-

First year for me was second year for Harry. I stole glances at him while he's eating, while he's playing quidditch, and when he's walking in the hallways.

I found out that the brown haired girl was called Hermione, and that she wasn't Harry's girlfriend, just one of his best friends. I honestly don't care if he's going out with someone, I just want him to be happy.

Nearing the middle of the year, I watched Harry as he was hit in Quidditch by a rogue bludger. I screamed loudly, causing people to turn around and look at me. I didn't care. He was hurt! I hated that Gilderoy Lockhart. He tried to mend Harry's broken leg, but got it worst instead. I cursed him under my breath, wanting to kill that man right there.

When Harry was in the hospital wing out cold, I sneaked in and watched him sleep. I made sure no one was there to watch me. He looked so peaceful, his scar in the middle of his forehead making him look handsome. It was his uniqueness, also a cursed memory of his childhood. I watched him breathing in and out for sometime. Then I left quietly, careful not to wake him up.

There was a dueling club. I joined, after finding out that Harry did. I watched from the crowd as he was chosen by Snape to duel with Malfoy. I watched as he talked to the snake that Malfoy conjured. He was a parselmouth, I learned. It was enchanting to watch him hissing and talking to the snake. I watched with wonder. I knew after reading all the books on Voldemort that he was parselmouth too. There was a connection between him and Harry. I felt it.

In the end of the year, a few of the people got petrified. I was scared. I was scared for Harry. I prayed that he wouldn't go after the serpent. I prayed that he wouldn't get petrified. Luckily, all the students were looking through glasses or looking in the mirror when they saw the serpent. I spent days in the library, reading about the serpent and the heir of Slytherin.

Everyone thought that the Heir would be Harry, because he was a parselmouth. I wouldn't agree with them. I knew he was innocent. Mother always told me to believe in what I thought, and I had a feeling that Harry Potter was innocent. Because of this, some people would laugh at me, saying how Harry was the sure Heir.

But Harry wasn't the Heir. We learned, as he emerged holding onto Ginny Weasley. I was so happy I thought I would burst. He defeated the Serpent. He defeated the past of Voldemort, Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore explained that to us. I cheered along with all the other people, for him, for his great victory against the Dark One once again. He figured out the secret passageway, beared hardships, saved us from getting petrified. I sighed happily. I trusted him, knowing that my belief in him not being the Heir was true.


	4. Of The Grim

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, just the plot, Melody, and her friends

Chapter 4

-The Escaper-

Jennifer and I were best friends now. We wouldn't leave each others sight, and told each other our secrets. She knew what I thought about Harry, and always tried to convince me to try to talk to him. But her antics did not succeed. I never listened to her, knowing I was not worthy enough for him.

When I found out that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and was going after Harry, I nearly had a heart attack. The murderer was after my idol, my love. I couldn't stand it. I started following him secretly wherever he went during the weekends. I never allowed him to catch me, for my footsteps were quiet.

I knew he wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, so I was prepared to not go either. I was watching him as he went under his invisibility cloak. I followed him under mine, by listening to his footsteps. I was surprised when his footsteps were going into this secret tunnel. I followed him quietly. It lead to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. I thought, 'Wow. He knows secret passageways!

Dementors were running lose all over the school. They were very scary, and I was afraid that they would suck Harry's soul out. I hated them. I wanted them to leave. They weren't doing anything good, just bad, trying to suck out souls and such.

I liked the new defense against dark arts teacher, Lupin. He was way better than that bloke called Lockhart. I found out that he was a werewolf. I guess that's because I'm supposedly smart.(I'm in Ravenclaw, remember?) I found out when he turns weak when a full moon is near, and he has to take continuous potions.

Harry got a new Firebolt for Christmas. The present did not have a name written on it. It could be dangerous. But I felt that it wasn't, so I was relieved. My heart leads me to where I want to go, and usually it's right.

I was there under my invisibility cloak when Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Sirius. I gasped silently. What was he doing here? Run Harry! I thought. But I knew. I listened. I believed. Ron's rat turned into this fat ugly short man, who Sirius called Wormtail. Professor Lupin was there too. He turned into a werewolf, because he forgot to take his potion. Sirius was an illegal Animagus! He could transform into a big shabby black dog. This was certainly surprising. I found out the Sirius was innocent, and he was Harry's godfather. I listened, and learned many things that night.

Sirius was caught after that, but I saw from under my cloak that Harry and Hermione went to the past and saved him. I was proud beyond belief. Harry Potter did it again.

I went home to my loving Mother after school ended, again. I felt sad. Another year over.


	5. Of The Triwizard Tournament

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, just Melody, and friends

Chapter Five

-The Triwizard Tournament-

I was so excited. This year was the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts.

Imagine the look on my face when Harry was chosen out of the Goblet of Fire as the second champion of Hogwarts. I was angry. Harry was so young, how could he risk his life in this competition?

The other schools came. The Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons came in a brilliant manner, with giant ships and carriages. I don't see what's so good about Victor Krum; all the girls were crying and trying to kiss his feet. He was just a seeker, for goodness sakes. In my opinion, Harry was way better.

I was helpless. I could not help Harry at all this year. I could only sit there helplessly and watch him brave his tasks. Harry was an excellent flyer. For the first task, he summoned his broomstick and got past the hardest dragon of all. I cheered for him in the bleachers, happy that he lived. My heart was pounding when he entered the stadium, and slowed down when he finished.

For the second task, I found out that Harry was supposed to rescue Ron. This time, I could not watch. I was stuck watching on land, while Harry had to swim in the lake. I anxiously waited until he came up, grasping Ron and Fleur sister.(Fleur was another Champion) Harry was so caring. Even though he didn't have to rescue Fleur's sister, he still did. He waited down under the water until everyone was rescued.

I was unable to be there for the third task, because I got down with a terrible flu. I was in the Hospital Wing, laying there with a fever, blowing my nose, when Harry could've been dying outside, in the maze.

Later on I heard what happened. Jennifer told me. She said that Cedric Diggory, Hogwart's first Champion, died in the grasp of Voldemort. I was unafraid to say the Dark Lord's name. The trophy was a portkey, which transferred Harry and Cedric to a graveyard, where Cedric died and Harry escaped. I cried. All this happened while I was blowing my nose. I felt unworthy, sad, tiny. Cedric was a good person. He was nice, I guess, though I never got to talk to him before.

Everyone was shooken up after this. Especially Cho Chang, Seeker for Ravenclaw, and Cedric's boyfriend. I heard that Harry had a crush on her. Doesn't matter to me, as long as he's happy. I know in his young life, Harry had seen many things that could've made some people mental. But he has a strong heart.

Well, another year gone. Next year would be my 4th year. I wonder what surprises and events would happen then.

((This is really, really short, because I want to get to the "Meeting of Melody and Harry")


	6. Of Quidditch and Umbridge

Disclaimer- Only Melody and other random people belong to me.

Chapter 6

-Order of the Phoenix-

I grew in my forth year. More…womanly, I suppose. Boys are starting to ask me out, although I always turned them down. I was too busy looking after Harry, making sure he's safe and happy.

The new DADA teacher is really horrid. Professor Umbridge seemed to hate all kids, and I wonder why she was a teacher. Soon after she came, she self-declared herself as High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. All her decrees were awful.

If she decreed something, all the students would try their hardest to do it. For example, she told us to stop reading newspapers and such. By the end of the day, all students had a copy of the newspaper.

Harry started this new club. It was renamed Dumbledore's Army afterwards. I joined happily. I was the back of a very small crowd. There he taught us how to defend ourselves and do Defense of Dark Arts behind Umbridge's back. Umbridge's lessons usually involved quiet, and they were very useless.

Under Harry's careful teaching, all of us bloomed. We soon new many things that the Professor would never be able to teach us, great oaf she is.

She was fat, and from what I heard, detention with her was as bad as going to hell. I saw Harry's hand, at a meeting of DA, and I knew. That horrible disgusting woman! I would rather go to detention for Harry then let him suffer like this, but I didn't know how.

((OMG melody is turning into a huge stalker. Not supposed to…kind of supposed to be a 'guardian angel' type thing…just to let you guys know))

I decided to go try out for Quidditch seeker. Cho Chang resigned for some reason. I guess because Cedric was her boyfriend and such, and she needed to have some space.

The tryout went (in my opinion) great. I had a Nimbus 2000. It wasn't as fast as some of the other brooms, but I liked it all the same. Mother gave it to me for my birthday last year, ans I have never really tested it out. What better chance then now?

I squinted, on the field, trying to spot the little golden ball. There were a lot of people, all zooming around trying to find the snitch. The person who gets it first and is a good rider is the new seeker. I hovered in the air, and felt the wind blowing on my face. Suddenly I saw a flash of gold. It was next one of the hoops.

I swooped down, trying to get to it first. Some of the other people went after me, figuring I saw the snitch already. It was right in front of me…if I could just reach it… I stood up shakily. I hear the teachers saying something, and I screamed and fell. The world went black.

"Wake up Melody!" the voice was very faint.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes slowly, taking in the light.

"You fell off your broom." All the players of the Ravenclaw team were standing near me in the hospital wing.

I flushed embarrassingly.

"But congratulations! You are the new seeker! After you heal, of course." The team leader, Terry Boot, smiled. ((a/n-I dunno who's the leader thingy so I just picked a random name from the first book))

"But I fell…?" I muttered, confused.

"Yes, but you were the first one to spot the snitch, and you were an exceptional flier. I natural, I must admit."

I grinned. "Thanks!"

"Welcome. Our next match is in 2 weeks against Gryfindor, so heal up!"

"I'm feeling better already." I attempted to get out of the bunk, but Madam Pomfrey yelled something about healing and giving me peace. I hurriedly laid down again.

"MELODY YOU MUST HEAL! Here, drink this darling. GET OUT EVERYONE OUT!" She gave me this foul looking bubbly drink, and I drank it unwillingly. I was surprised. It gave me a tingling sensation. "Feeling better darling? You may go tomorrow, after you completely heal."

"Thanks Madame." I said.

The next day, I returned to normal, and back to what I did usually, like stealing glances and making sure a certain boy-who-lived is ok. Jennifer congratulated me for making the team, as well as everyone else in Ravenclaw. Even a couple of people from other houses came up and congratulated me. I would just smile and say thanks.

Everyday we would have to practice. Sometimes, I would see Harry also training. I knew that when the match came, I would have to go against him. That's partly why I'm dreading the day. But I'm being counted on by so much people. I gave my heart and energy to training.

((Next chapter- The match…:D))


	7. Of The Match

Disclaimer-I only own the plot and Melody and friends-basically everything you aren't familiar with)

Chapter 7

-Of The Match-

I was in the Ravenclaw changing rooms, dressing into blue and brown flying robes. Sweat beads dropped down my head.

"Ok team, we need to win this one, everyone try their best!" Terry said. He was trying to sound confident, though I knew better. They all thought that Cho better, I was just a second ranked seeker, there because she wasn't.

I stiffened slightly. I would try my best, even if we might not win. I was playing against the youngest seeker ever to be named in Hogwarts.

"Are you guys ready?" He yelled.

"Yes!" The team chorused, jumping into the air and clapping our hands together. In a rushed line, we walked into the stadium. It was starting to become filled up. I heard Lee Jordan's voice.

"Helloooo!!!! Testttinnnngg!!!" He screamed into the microphone. "Ok. This match is Ravenclaw against Gryfindor!"

Madame Hooch((was it her?)) was the referee. The Gryfindor team was there also, and Harry was holding onto his amazing Firebolt.

"Are we ready? Begin!" Madame Hooch shouted.

We lifted into the air, and I breathed deeply, enjoying the sensational air blowing against my face. Then I remembered. This was a match!

My brown eyes darted around the field. It must be here, somewhere. I searched around for a single glimpse of gold.

"Anddddddd Terry SCORES! Go George! You can do it!" Lee was shouting.

I looked around worriedly. Harry's eyes met mine for a brief second. Then it was over. He was looking for the Snitch again.

I flew around the field, still searching for the little ball.

"Wow! Fred makes a shot! Go Fred! Whoot! Go Gryfindors!" Lee was being told off by Hooch, but he's not leaving.

Suddenly I saw a golden speck a few meters in front of me. It was hovering in the air, it's small wings beating hurriedly. Harry was further from the Snitch then me. He spotted it too.

I make a mad dash for the Snitch, completely aware that Harry's broom was way faster then mine. Then the unexpected happened. At the same time that I touched the Snitch, Harry did too. I grabbed one wing and he grabbed the other. At the exact same time too. I groaned. At least I didn't lose.

"Astounding!" Lee shouted. "Who got there first?"

I sat there on my broom, numb. "We got there at the same time." I mumbled.

Angelina, the Gryfindor captain, and Terry Boot started to argue.

"Melody was there first!"

"Harry was. Definitely."

"No! Melody!"

"Dumbledore, what happens if there's a tie?" Harry asked.

"Well, both teams got the same amount of points. I say just leave it a tie."

"WHAT!?" Terry and Angelina scream.

I flew down to the ground, and walked slowly back to the Dragon picture.

"Dalmatian Pellets."

The dragon snorted, and let me in. I went to my room, and laid down, exhausted from the Quidditch game. Wow. That was very awesome.

The next day, when I went down to breakfast, Jennifer caught up to me.

"Wow. You tied with Harry! You know how hard that is? The only time that Harry lost was because there were dementors at the time."

I mumbled. "It was a tie, all luck."

A lot of people stopped me in the halls, saying how great I was. Some even claimed I cheated. I went back to bed, not wanting to be questioned ridiculously. I know I didn't cheat. That's all there is to it.

((Yay! Now there's more talking in this thingy! Not just a stinking summary!))


	8. Of the Encounter

**Disclaimer-Since my friend Jessica said I can't OWN any person, I guess I don't own ANYTHING….except the plot. sobs brokenly**

**Silk Gowns-please continue mhtmwb! Thanks for the reviews! I'm touched. **

**Emily-thankies! You like both stories? Wow. Keep reviewing!**

**Lily Malfoy13-thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**Thanks Jennifer! :D Does the character Jennifer have anything in common with you? (your opinion not mine)**

**On with the tour I say! Onwards! points to the horizon and strikes a tour guide pose**

Chapter 8

-The Meeting-

I cast my eyes downwards.

"Why the glum face?" Terry asked. "You were great, even though you didn't win, you still TIED! And with THE Harry Potter. He NEVER loses, or ties, except that time with the dementors."

I tried to smile. "Thanks Terry. But everyone keeps saying I cheated or something. But I didn't. It was either beginners luck or skill. I think it was beginners luck."

"That must have been the shortest match ever. Both houses scored a point, and then the snitch was caught at the same time. Wow."

As I was walking in the halls, people leered at me angrily, or shook my hand, congratulating me.

That's pretty much how my day went.

"Hey Jennifer." I said, smiling. At least everything with her was going ok.

"Hi Melody. I was just looking for you. Listen, do you want to study with me in the library today? I'm really stinking at charms, and you are acing the class."**((Sorry Jennifer. No offense. If you were really at Hogwarts, I bet you would've been great at it.))**

"Sure." I answered. I needed to get away from the common room anyways. Too much staring in there. Trust Jennifer to not talk about the match. Thank you Jennifer! I thought to myself.

After a dinner of chicken and mashed potatoes, I went to the girls dormitories and grabbed my charm books. I rushed into the library, to avoid the stares of other people. Jennifer was already waiting for me there.

"Hi Melody! About time you came."

"Sorry! I had to go back to the dorms to get my books."

"That's fine."

"So, what do you need help on?"

"I need to learn how to conjure things."

"Conjuring things are very complex and hard. The best thing I could conjure up is half a toaster."

"Well, help me."

"Ok." I pulled out my wand. "Say these words. Appearo Conjolous." Suddenly a small spoon appeared. "I figured we should start with the easy stuff."**((I made up the charm cuz I don't know the real one.))**

"Appearo Conjulus." Jennifer waved her wand.

"Appearo Conjolous. Con-joo-lis."

"Appearo Conjolous." A fork appeared. Jennifer smiled happily. "That's a first! I never conjured up ANYTHING before Melody! Thanks!"

"I'll be going now. You can stay in the library and continue conjuring up whatever."

"Thanks Melody! Appearo Conjolous!" A thank-you note appeared in the air in front of me.

I smiled. It felt really good to help people. I rushed out of the library, because Snape gave us a lot of potions homework which I haven't finished yet. As I opened the library door to get out, I was knocked over, and my papers flew everywhere. I yelped.

"Sorry." The knocker held out his hand to help me up. "Bloody hell. I'm so sorry!"

I looked up, and was surprised to see the one and only Harry Potter standing in front of me. I brushed my hair out of my eyes. "I….It's ok. I should've been looking." I sprawled on the ground, gathering my books.

Harry kneeled down and started to help me too. "Sorry. It's Melody, isn't it? Seeker for Ravenclaw."

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm so sorry we tied. It was all beginners luck."

"It's not luck! I know you have skill. You fly incredibly well, you know."

I smiled happily, and blushed. Stupid me. I lost my ability to speak.

I nodded thankfully and went back to the Ravenclaw common room, very aware that Harry was staring at the back of my head as I went.

I sighed happily. I finally got to talk to Harry. And the conversation was smooth, except the fact that I lost my voice, but that alright, right?

NARRATORS POV

**((Only occasionally will there be some not Melody POV))**

Meanwhile

Harry sighed softly and looked as Melody walked away. He scoffed to himself scornfully.

"What makes you think she'll ever like you?" He muttered to himself. Harry sighed again. She was even prettier than Cho, he thought to himself.

**((Ho hum. Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm trying to think of what to write here Review! 3 reviews or no update…))**


	9. Of The News

**((Sorry about the long time no update! Really and truly I am!  Thanks for the reviews…wish I have more though. –sighs mournfully-))**

**Disclaimer- Do I LOOK like I'm living in a million dollar house with a bunch of maids? DO I?? My point exactly. If I was, why would I be begging my mom to start giving me my allowance? **

**((It's Melody POV again:D My friend Jessica helped me write part of this chapter.))**

Chapter 9

-Of the News-

I walked into my room, and shut the door firmly. I ran into the bathroom, thinking that I had something nasty on the back of my hair. Why was Harry looking at the back of my head? I looked into the mirror, running my fingers through my hair, but didn't find anything there.

My heart was thumping as I flopped down onto my bed in the Ravenclaw dormitory. In an almost dream-like state, I took out my parchment and my quill. My thoughts were all focused on my meeting with my idol as I wrote "Potions Essay" on the top of my assignment. This year I was determined not to follow Harry Potter. What if he found out? What would happen then? I was so stupid. Losing my voice in front of him. Why couldn't I speak to him? Why?

I couldn't concentrate on potions, all I could think of was my encounter with the Boy-Who-Had-Lived. Harry Potter. The night wore on slowly. I was getting obsessive over our meeting, and how I should have at least said something to Harry. Perhaps he thought I was a complete idiot now, by my dumbstruck behavior at the library.

I closed my eyes tightly, and drifted into sleep, not even bothering to take off my clothes.

The next morning, when I woke up, I was in a horrible position. My hair was everywhere, and my clothes were all wrinkled. The unfinished potion homework was scattered next to me in a pile. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, getting use to the bright light protruding in from my window. I groaned and looked in the direction of Jennifer's bed. She was there, snoring gently. I smiled, and stood up. I went into the bathroom to take a bath. Soon my hair wasn't messed up anymore, and I changed my clothes.

Jennifer was slightly stirring in the next room. I walked up to her, and said softly, "Wake up Jennifer. Let's go down to the Great Hall and eat breakfast. I'm hungry."

She grumbled, but got up anyways. I waited for her in the bedroom while she went to the bathroom to get ready. When she was finally done, we walked down side by side into the dinning room. A lot of students were there already, because we woke up pretty late.

I sat down at the Ravenclaw table and started eating the meal that magically appeared when I sat. I poked at my waffle, got the syrup, spread it over the waffle messily, and chewed.

"Hey Mel?" Jennifer asked, half eating.

"Eh?" I swallowed the contents of my mouth and replied. "Yes Jennifer?"

"Thanks again for helping me on conjuring things! I'm getting good at it!"

I grinned.

Then something caught my eye. At the far side of the mammoth room, a bunch of students were gathered around the corner, looking at something posted on the bulletin board.

"Hey let's go see what's happening." I said curiously.

We walked over there, and waited until the most of the crowd had gone. Everyone was chattering noisily about something.

I looked at the board.

_This Saturday Hogwarts will be having a masquerade ball. Come one come all, with a mask covering your identity. Find your true love, _

_And re-veil them at the end if they want to. Keep a secret if you please. Stay happy forevermore. Dress your best, and don't be a pest. _

Jennifer immediately asked me. "Are you going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You HAVE to go! Show your true colors."

I looked confused. "Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Are you going?"

"Of course. It will be fun!"

"Ok then." My lips formed a small curve.

I felted that I was being watched. Slowly I turned my head, searching for the mysterious person that was watching me. My eyes saw a flash of green, and realized that it was Harry. He turned away quickly. I ran my hand gently through my hair. Was there something on my hair or something?

I turned back to Jennifer. "Hey! Today is a Hogsmeade weekend!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Cool!"

"Let's go! Wouldn't want to miss the bus would we?" I grinned.

**((Falalala… REVIEW!!! 2 reviews AT LEAST or no update. Sorry for the long wait everyone!))**


	10. Of Hogsmeade

((OMG It's like I haven't been updating since like ever. I am so sorry everyone! I resolve to be more active, but have been having writer's block.)) 

Disclaimer-Yeah. Like, I'm the girl who made the million dollar idea for HP. Yeah right. I can't even update well.

* * *

It's just like any old Hogsmeade day. The Hogwarts people were all lined up neatly, going into Hogsmeade. It was in the middle of March, but the weather was still windy, and the trees were shuddering. The dead leaves were scattered around the path, filled with luminous colors brightly shaded of red and orange and yellow.

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and shoulders tighter, and buried my cold nose into it, blowing to keep my face warm.

Jennifer was standing besides me, but unlike me, she was wearing a light grey colored sweatshirt, which, apparently, was keeping her warm. She smiled at me, and despite the freezing coldness of the spring air, I couldn't help it. I smiled back. That's what I love about Jennifer. Her smile brightens up the gloomiest days, and was so contagious. A dimple shows on either side of her cheek, which makes me want to smile with her.

She spoke, "I can't wait to get a nice hot cup of Butterbeer!"

I grinned. "I wouldn't mind one myself." My warm breath lingered in the air for a moment.

"It's so COLD!" She whined, shoving her hands into the giant pouch in the front of her sweatshirt.

I nodded vigorously.

The line of kids of all houses jolted to a stop. We were there at last. Jennifer and I rushed into the Three Broomsticks, and sat down after ordering two giant sized butterbeers. Without a moments hesitation, as soon as we got our order, we started swigging from the mug. The steam of the liquid warmed me up a lot, and I rubbed my poor cold hands around the cup. We enjoyed every last bit of it, until the final depressing slurp the sound of an empty mug sounded out.

"Ahhhh…." I relaxed at last, resting my head on the back of my chair. Good old butterbeer. Jennifer, having finished hers also, sounded content. "Yum. Let's go and check out the other shops!"

Reluctant to leave the cozy place, yet eager to explore Hogsmeade, I decided to follow Jennifer, but not without a final whine. "Awww………"

So I left the caffee, following my friend's lead. We went into a crowded Zonko's, and tested out all of the gadgets and gizmos. Coming upon a strange looking thing, I stopped and touched it. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud scary laughing. It seemed to be everywhere. I jumped back, but touching someone's clothes, yelped and jumped forward again and looked back. It was so embarrassing, since everyone's eyes were on me. Speechless, I stared at the person I had bumped into.

He looked bewildered, and kind of… flushed. I took a sharp intake of breath, and started muttering my apologies under my breath, all the while looking at the ground. But it was so hard, not to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. Harry muttered something too, like it's ok or something. I didn't hear, but pulled Jennifer out of the shop.

She told me that it was ok. Bumping into him is not that big of a deal. Blah blah. I didn't listen, just stared ahead, feeling pity for myself, all the time thinking about the look he gave me when I jumped back onto him. Just thinking about it makes my cheeks turn red.

But whatever. I got out of the mood soon, not wanting Jennifer's Hogsmeade trip to be ruined. We explored the village. I didn't know where we went. But I do know I bought a hair-tie from somewhere, and Jennifer got another sweatshirt. And we had a bag of chocolate frogs between us.

After a while, we went back to Hogwarts, feeling full of chocolate. Most of my embarrassment was gone now. Only the look in his eyes remained in the back of my mind, but I shook it away. He was Harry Potter, boy who lived. I was just….Melody.

* * *

((Sorry for the long wait folks. So yeah. And yeah. Whatever. But the next chapter is just within the horizon. Hopefully.)) 


End file.
